


Guilt

by eClair23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: Natasha struggles with guilt.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	Guilt

Clint rolled over, blinking wearily.

Natasha was rubbing her hands together, muttering names under her breath. So that’s  
what had woken him up. Her eyes were closed, but she repeated the scrubbing motions over and over again in what he recognized, after years of partnership, as a hopeless attempt to rinse the blood from her hands.

He gently wound his arms around her, loosening her hands and interlacing the fingers of their opposite hands. 

“That’s enough of that for tonight, Nat. Time to rest.” His voice was tender but firm, and she nodded faintly and relaxed into him, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
